


Unsteady

by oceanicflights



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CoG never happened, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective!Newt, Tags Subject to Change, post-fb1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: Newt is able to return to New York to fulfill his promise, but is it too late? Has Tina moved on after hearing the false news of Newt’s engagement, or will her troubled past along with her troubled relationship with fellow Auror Achilles Tolliver drive her closer to Newt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say that later chapters of this work will contain mentions of child neglect and abusive relationships. I don't think there will ever be anything graphic, it'll just be mentions, but if that ever changes I will put warnings at the beginning of chapters.

Newt Scamander sat holding his case, similarly to how he had the first time he had been on the ship to New York. Here he was entering the city for the second time, except this time it was his final destination. This time he wasn’t coming to America to free a thunderbird, but rather to find one, so to speak. Not a thunderbird like Frank, this Thunderbird wasn’t actually a creature. It was Tina Goldstein, the witch who had consumed Newt’s thoughts since he had made his return to London the previous December. 

He had written to Tina to let her know of his visit, but he had never gotten any response from her. Perhaps she didn’t see the point in writing back, he’d be almost to New York by the time he got the response if she decided to write one. Or maybe she was upset about his comment on Aurors, which he had made without thinking of how she would take it. Newt wondered if Tina was caught off guard by hearing that he would be returning to the city with just a few days notice when it had been months since he had left. He had been trying for ages to get his travel ban lifted, and was finally granted permission to continue his international travel on the fourth try. As soon as he had left the hearing where the ban had been lifted, he immediately went to make sure he could be on the next passage to New York. 

Alongside with his case Newt was also carrying a small, wrapped package with him. Inside it was a copy of his book, one of the first printed, that he planned on gifting to Tina when he did see her. He had promised he would give her a copy in person, and that was a promise he was glad he would finally be able to keep. 

Soon enough, the magizoologist was off the ship and, after presenting his passport and answering a few questions at customs, was ready to make his way to alert the Goldstein’s that he had arrived. It was a pleasant surprise to him to see that the woman he longed so much to see was waiting near the exit to the docks. 

“Mr. Scamander,” Tina said, “Welcome back to New York. I hope you had a pleasant trip. I also hope you plan on keeping that case of yours secure this time.” he was taken aback by her formal tone at first, though gave a smile at her last comment. 

“I can assure you that I have no intentions of repeating what happened last time I was here. I wasn’t expecting you to be waiting for me here, not that I mind of course.” 

“When I got your letter I assumed you were asking me to meet you here.” Tina responded, walking with him away from the docks. She paused before speaking again, “Were you planning on finding lodging when you arrived? How long will you be in the city?” 

Newt clutched both his case and the small package a bit tighter, “I haven’t made arrangements for my return to England yet, that is to say I’m not sure how long my visit will be. Do you have any recommendations for where I could stay?” 

“You’re more than welcome to stay with us again, if you want. Of course you’d have to be careful not to run into Mrs. Esposito.” 

“That’d be wonderful, assuming both you and Queenie would be alright with it. And don’t let me overstay my welcome, I’d hate to be a bother.” They continued walking in silence, Newt wondering if he had done something to upset her. He couldn’t quite place it, but something seemed off about Tina. 

Tina walked them straight to her apartment, where Newt was greeted with a hug by Queenie. The three made small talk as the day went on, almost always initiated by the younger Goldstein. Newt had tried asking about Jacob, but noticed right away that he had brought up a sensitive subject. At the mention of the No-Maj’s name, Queenie’s bright smile faded and Tina gave a disapproving look. 

“He got his bakery thanks to you,” Queenie said trying to keep her smile, “He’s doin’ real well. People love it.” The subject was dropped, and Newt didn’t bring it up again. At one point during the day, Newt had found refuge in his case to tend to the creatures, and had taken that time to rest the package on his workbench. It had been sitting in the Goldstein’s sitting room, yet nobody had made any effort to ask what it was. With the tension that seemed to be filling the apartment, he hadn’t wanted to be the one to bring it up. 

It was nightfall by the time Newt finally gained the courage to ask Tina to accompany him in his case to talk. 

“Tina,” he started, “Would you like to come see the creatures? I know Dougal has particularly been missing you.” Once in the shed, both parties began speaking at the same time. 

“Mr. Scamander-” 

“I have something for you,” Newt blurted out, mentally cursing himself for being so direct with it. Regardless, he picked up the wrapped book and handed it to her, “I made a promise to deliver this to you in person, I apologize that I’m a bit late in getting it to you. The Ministry wasn’t letting me travel internationally, I got here as soon as I could.” 

“Thank you.” Tina whispered, taking it from him but not unwrapping it. “Can I ask you something, Newt?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why did you lie to me?” 

Out of all the things Newt was expecting to hear, that wasn’t it. He was expecting something about his letter calling Aurors “careerist hypocrites”, what had he lied about? He couldn’t think of a single lie he could’ve possibly told her. Was it about his late return to New York and giving her a copy of his book? Surely she understood why he hadn’t been able to get it to her sooner. 

“Can I ask what I lied about?” he asked, confused. 

Tina sighed, “When you left in December, you said you didn’t know what Leta Lestrange liked these days, yet I assume you’d been courting her at the time.” 

“What do you-” Tina cut him off. 

“I read about your engagement, I should give you my congratulations. Though I do also want to ask when you were going to tell me about it?” 

“Tina, I-”

She didn’t let him get a sentence out just yet, “I guess it doesn’t matter, but it’s been bothering me.” 

“Tina I’m not engaged. I never have been.” Newt was finally able to get out, earning him a confused look in return, “Where on Earth did you read that I was?” 

Tina simply stared at him with a puzzled look for a minute before answering, “I read it in one of the magazines Queenie gets. It’s called Spellbound...it said you and Leta were engaged. I know you’ve carried her picture with you, so I saw no reason it wouldn’t be true.”

“I’m not marrying Leta, my brother Theseus is. If I would’ve known this was published I would’ve written to you clarifying that immediately.”

“You would’ve written me specifically?” 

“Of course. I...well, I wouldn’t want you thinking something like that is true.” There was a pause in the conversation before Newt tried to speak again, “Tina…”

“I never thought I’d admit this to you, especially after that article,” Tina cut him off suddenly, talking quietly again, “But I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. Before I read that, for a while I thought we might end up together. That’s why...well, like I said, that doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve actually started seeing someone else, another Auror.”

Newt didn’t speak for a second - he didn’t know what to say. Tina had just admitted to having had feelings for him, but didn’t anymore? Or did she? He wasn’t very sure. “I’m glad you’ve found happiness. That’s all I want for you.” he finally said, feeling his heart break. 

“Yeah…” she mumbled, barely audible, “Happiness.” She clutched the still wrapped book closer to her, “Thank you for keeping your promise. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions about your engagement.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you the truth sooner.” Newt couldn't place it, but something still seemed odd about Tina. Perhaps he should ask…

Tina had turned and started to leave the case before Newt had the chance to even decide if he should ask if everything was okay or not. Whatever was bothering her, he’d have to find out at another time, and only if Tina would ever allow it. 

This trip was already not going the way he had hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was fairly awkward, at least for Newt. Or maybe it was just tense. Tina still seemed off, and Newt still didn’t say anything about it knowing she would brush it off if he did. It wasn’t long before the older Goldstein left for work, leaving Newt and Queenie alone in the apartment. 

“Queenie, is everything alright with Tina?” Newt asked, hoping the legilimens wouldn’t simply brush the question aside as he knew Tina probably would. 

“What do you mean? I mean, what makes you ask?” 

“I’m not quite sure, if I’m being honest. Something just seems different about her.”

Queenie gave him a small smile, “Why don’t you go visit her at work today?”

“Visit her at work?” he repeated, slightly confused. 

“Just trust me. It’ll...it’ll probably make more sense, I think.” Newt, though still not fully understanding why, agreed that he would go to see her at some point that day, simply hoping she wouldn’t be too busy. 

A little after noon, Queenie excused herself from the apartment, claiming she had something she needed to attend to. Newt, not questioning her any, decided that would be a good time to make his way to MACUSA. 

MACUSA looked like it hasn’t changed at all. Somewhat remembering his way around, Newt was glad it didn’t take him too long to spot one Tina Goldstein. 

“Newt?” Tina sounded slightly shocked when she saw him, but a new voice interrupted before Newt could say anything back to her. 

“Goldstein,” the man walked up from behind Tina, and Newt saw the immediate change in her body language. She suddenly stiffened, standing up straighter than she had been, and there had even been a brief change of emotion in her facial expression. If Newt didn’t know any better, he’d say she almost looked scared for that second. “Who is this?” the man asked, looking at the magizoologist. 

“This is Newt Scamander,” Tina said, her tone changing to one that Newt hadn’t ever really heard from her, “Mr. Scamander, I’d like y--” Newt supposed Tina was about to introduce the man to him, but said man had cut Tina off before she could. 

“Achilles Tolliver.” he said, looking Newt up and down once more before extending his hand, “You’re the one who let the creatures lose last year.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I’ve left quite the legacy with that, haven’t I?” 

“What’re you doing back in New York?” the question came out almost harsh, “Here to do more damage?” 

Newt blinked, wondering what this Achilles Tolliver seemed to have against him, “I’m actually here on a bit of a vacation. I wanted to visit…” he could’ve sworn he saw Tina slightly shake her head out of the corner of his eye, “I wanted to visit an old friend here.” 

Tolliver’s glare didn’t ease up any, “Then you have no need to be in MACUSA right now, do you?” 

“I thought I’d let Picquery know that I’m back in the city for now, and assure her that there will be no incidents like my last visit.” he wasn’t sure why he lied, but something inside him said not to tell Tolliver that he was in the building to see Tina. He didn’t want Tolliver to know that Tina was the friend he was visiting, either. Maybe it was her sudden change when he walked in, but Newt had a feeling that Tina wasn’t extremely fond of this Achilles Tolliver, whoever he was. 

“Then you’d better go find her instead of distracting Miss Goldstein.” it came out more of a command than anything else. Why was he so upset at seeing the magizoologist? 

Newt nodded and turned to give Tina a smile before walking away, but noticed she was looking down at the ground instead of at either man. As he began to walk away, he heard angry whispers coming from their direction, though he couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. 

Before he could actually leave the building, Newt heard the familiar voice of Madam Picquery, “Mr. Scamander.” it had said. He hadn’t actually planned on talking to her, yet it seemed he had no choice now, “You’re back in New York, I see. Should I be worried?” 

“Not at all, Madam President.” he responded, “Simply here visiting a friend.” 

Picquery paused, watching him, “How long will you be in the city?” 

“I haven’t decided yet, though I do assure you that there will be no repeat of what happened last year.” 

Another brief silence before the president spoke again, “I don’t suppose you would be interested in helping MACUSA’s Beasts Department? It might keep you around a bit longer than you planned, but it would be greatly appreciated. Of course you would be compensated for your work.” Had she just...offered him a job? That was something that the magizoologist would’ve never expected. 

“How long did you have in mind?” Newt asked, genuinely considering the offer. Maybe it could help him stay a bit longer if something really was wrong with Tina, without having to actually become a full MACUSA employee. At the very least it would give him something new to do. 

“However long you’d be willing,” Picquery explained, “Again, it would be appreciated. We’ve been having...issues with the department recently and I have no doubt you’d be able to help get it set right again, especially having seen your work in person. Your Minister also seemed to believe you’d be able to help. I’d been asking about you, so it’s funny you just happen to be here now. I was informed you were banned from traveling internationally.” 

Newt took a second to process what she had just said. Picquery had been asking the Ministry about him and wanted his help? Why hadn’t he heard about this? 

“My ban on travel was lifted just recently,” Newt said after a second, “I hadn’t heard that MACUSA was interested in having me come help. I’d be glad to assist however I can.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

***

Newt had returned back to the Goldstein’s apartment after his chat with Picquery, now wondering if he truly should find different lodging if he were going to be staying a bit longer than anyone thought. Surely the girls wouldn’t want him staying with them for more than a few weeks. Along with this, his mind kept going back to Achilles Tolliver and how Tina had reacted when she heard his voice. It seemed odd for Tina to be scared of a coworker, so maybe he had just misread the situation. After all, this is a woman who had faced Grindelwald by herself last December. Why would Tolliver scare her? But why had Queenie told Newt to go see Tina today? He still hadn’t figured it out. 

“Queenie?” he questioned as soon as she had walked through the door, getting home before her older sister, “Who is Achilles Tolliver?” it wasn’t what he had planned on asking, but it’s what came out. 

“So you met him?” was the response he got. Newt nodded before Queenie continued, “He’s the man Teen’s been seeing, she did tell you she was seeing someone didn’t she? Well, I don’t like him, it wasn’t long after they began their relationship that Teen started acting different. She wouldn’t let me in at all, so I don’t know what’s been happening but I know I don’t like it. I was hopin’ you’d run into him.”

“Do you know him?” 

“I’ve seen him around plenty, but I don’t know him personally. Bit of an intimidating guy, wouldn’t you say? I don’t think he’s any good, but she won’t listen to anything I have to say about it. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

Newt blinked, “Why would she listen to me?” 

“She’s got a soft spot for you.” Queenie said it as if it were obvious, and maybe it was, “She was real upset when she thought you were engaged; I know it’s not true, she told me after she left the case last night.” there was a pause, “She won’t ever admit it, but she did cry a good amount after reading that article. And then Achilles showed up and she just...shut me out.”

He frowned. What was it about this man? Or was it Newt that had caused the change? He wasn’t sure what to think anymore. He didn’t want to believe that a false article about him had hurt Tina so much that it was causing her to keep even her sister at a distance. 

“Will you try to talk to her about it? See if she’ll open up even a little bit?” Queenie interrupted his thoughts. 

“I guess I could try.” Newt said, though already doubting an attempted conversation about it would get very far. “Queenie...where did you go today, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I just went out for a bit.” was the vague answer given, so Newt didn’t press any further. Whatever it was, Queenie obviously didn’t want to say. 

A bit more time had passed before Newt asked when Tina usually got home now; he wanted to go ahead and talk with her if he could. The sooner everything between them got resolved, the better, in his opinion. 

“It depends, usually. Sometimes she’s out a bit later with Achilles, I think. Since you’re here she might try to get home soon though.”

_‘Or maybe he’ll make sure to keep her there longer so she’s not around me. No, he doesn’t know I’m staying here.’_ Newt thought, forgetting that the other could hear him. 

“Why would he want to keep her away from you?” Queenie asked, curiosity in her voice, “Did something happen between you two?” 

“No, he just didn’t seem too pleased that Tina had given me even a second of attention. I’m sure it’s nothing…” 

***

Tina was hoping she’d be able to slip away from work without Achilles noticing. If she could just wait until he was distracted…

Making her way towards the exit when she thought she’d be in the clear, her path was blocked when the man stepped in front of her. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Achilles asked. 

“Home,” she answered, “I’m done here for the day, and I promised my sist--” 

“Then let’s go.” 

Tina knew there was no way she’d be able to walk home without him now, yet she still attempted to get him to not follow her. “I can make it back on my own. Besides, you’re still needed h--” 

“You’re not going by yourself. I don’t want you getting into any trouble before you manage to get home.” he grabbed her wrist and walked her out the door. He had said he didn’t want her getting into any trouble, but by now she knew what he really meant when he said that. He didn’t want her talking to anybody. At first she had found it charming that he always wanted to walk her home, but when she got tired of it and said something to him about it…

As they walked she kept her head down, giving in and letting him nearly drag her all the way to her apartment, where he stopped outside. Achilles knew that Tina’s landlord didn’t let males into the apartment, which was probably the only reason he never followed her up to make sure that it was truly on Queenie in there. Tina of course wouldn’t be telling him that Newt Scamander was staying with them at the moment. 

Achilles didn’t leave until Tina was up the stairs and completely out of his sight, giving Tina only a brief moment to take a deep breath and prepare for whatever this night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think!! I love reading your comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into her apartment, Tina gave her guest a smile when she saw him sitting at the table with a cup of tea. It wasn’t that amusing, but the fact that she knew he would’ve had to bring the tea himself made her almost want to laugh. 

“Tina,” Newt smiled back at her. It was the first time he had seen her smile since he had arrived, “Can I ask how work was today?” 

“Relatively normal.” she said, thinking, _‘Don’t ask about Achilles. Don’t ask about Achilles. Don’t ask about Achilles.’_

“Can I ask you something, Tina?” 

_‘Damn.’_ she tried not to let her happy appearance falter, “Go ahead.” 

“Has something been bothering you? I know I’ve hardly been here a day, but you seem...not like yourself.” Oh, so it wasn’t about Achilles. At least not yet. 

“I’m fine, everything’s fine.” she lied, “Work’s just been a bit busy lately, Grindelwald and all…” 

Newt knew she wasn’t being completely truthful. Normally he would’ve respected that she didn’t want to reveal what was going on, but he had promised Queenie he’d try to get her to open up. “Are you sure that’s all? I’m sorry for prying but...has something happened with Mr. Tolliver? You didn’t seem too thrilled when he came up to us earlier.” 

“Everything’s fine, Newt. Please don’t try and...I know this sounds bad but please don’t come by when I’m at work? Achilles wasn’t very pleased about that.” 

“Tolliver was upset that I went to MACUSA, or that I had been talking to you?” it didn’t come out the way Newt had wanted it to, but it was what needed to be answered. Achilles hadn’t raised his voice at Newt in any way, but he had heard an angry confrontation between him and Tina as he walked away. “And I actually might be going to MACUSA a bit more than I planned on this trip. Madam Picquery asked if I could help with the Beasts Division while here.” 

“She did?” Tina jumped at the chance to change the subject of their conversation, “They have been very busy since your last trip, and even more so since your book came out. People aren’t hiding creatures very well anymore, it seems.” 

“Then I hope I can at least make sure everything is being handled properly. But Tina if anything bad ever happens at work, or if you ever...get hurt, you’d tell either me or Queenie wouldn’t you?” 

Tina looked at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this. Surely he wasn’t implying that he knew something, was he? “I suppose you’d find out regardless, wouldn’t you?” 

“Queenie and I are just worried, Tina. Even she agrees you haven’t been yourself lately, and she’s been around you more than I have. We want to make sure you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine!” Tina nearly yelled, “I can take care of myself, I always have. Where is Queenie anyways?” the door to the sisters’ shared bedroom opened as if on cue, revealing the sister in question. 

“Teen, why’re you yelling? Is everything…” Queenie had heard nearly the entire exchange, and was shocked at her sisters sudden change in mood. 

“Don’t you dare ask me if everything’s alright!” Tina didn’t let Queenie finish her question, “Just...leave me alone.” she looked back at the door as if wanting to leave the apartment, but turned and stormed into her bedroom instead, nearly pushing her sister out and slamming the door. 

“Well,” Newt said after a second, “That went well.” 

***

The next morning Tina didn’t speak to either Newt nor Queenie, but simply got ready and left without a word. According to Queenie, she hadn’t spoken to her that night after their little argument either. 

Unlike the day before, Queenie was also going to have to go into work today, and since Newt wasn’t quite sure when Picquery had wanted him to begin helping he decided to go with her. He was introduced to those who he’d be assisting, and given a more clear explanation on what he’d be doing. People were trying to smuggle more creatures in and MACUSA was having difficulty tracking down all the ones who weren’t supposed to be in the city, or had been causing trouble. 

Newt only saw Tina once that day, and as soon she saw him she looked away. Was she really that angry with him? 

Newt was the first one back to the apartment that night. Queenie had gone out again, claiming to be running errands, and Tina didn’t come home until much later in the evening. The younger Goldstein arrived home a bit after Newt, but still before her sister. They decided to wait up for the other to return, but Queenie gave in after a bit to go to sleep. 

“Sometimes she gets home quite late,” she explained, “Something happens at work that causes her to have to stay or she goes to dinner with Achilles. Seems she’s upset with us so I wouldn’t be surprised if she does find a reason to stay away for a bit longer. I wouldn’t worry too much.” 

But Newt did. He couldn’t help but worry about her. No matter what had kept her out late, there was always the chance she’d get hurt. It had been dark outside for quite some time by the time he heard the door open, noting that Tina was trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Tina,” he alerted her to his presence, causing her to jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Why are you still up?” Tina asked, not looking in his direction. 

“I wanted to apologize for last night, I know you’re upset and I shouldn’t have tried to get you to talk when you didn’t want to.” 

“It’s fine just...go to bed.” her voice was quiet and she was still looking everywhere but at him. Newt could tell something was wrong. 

Newt debated if he should push his luck again tonight, but something in him told him he needed to, “Tina, will you look at me?”

“I…” she kept her head down. Getting up, Newt walked over and gently lifted her chin with his finger noticing her wincing at his touch. He gasped when he saw the giant bruise forming around her left eye, which hadn’t been there that morning and hadn’t been there when he had briefly run into her at work. No, this had just recently happened. 

“Tina, who did this? What happened? And please don’t try and brush this off.” 

“Nobody. Nothing.” 

“Tina this didn’t just randomly appear. Please, who did this? Was it…” 

“Please don’t tell Queenie,” Tina’s voice cracked, “I’ll make sure it’s healed before she wakes up, I always do. Please don’t tell her.” 

“This has happened before?” 

“I can handle it, I promise.” 

Newt wasn’t convinced. He knew exactly what was going on now. “How long has Tolliver been hitting you?” 

“We just got into a bit of a disagreement is all.” 

“I’m sorry Tina but there is no valid reason for him to lay his hands on you like that. I don’t know what kind of argument you had, but this was no way to settle it.” 

“I had gotten snappy at him and he was just trying to set me straight, he doesn’t like when I talk back or something.” 

Newt shook his head, “That gives him no right to attack you. Why haven’t you reported this?” 

“There’s nothing to report!” she said desperately, “Please don’t say anything to anybody about this. I don’t want everyone thinking that I went off and tried to get him in trouble.” 

“Tina I can’t stand by and let him treat you like this. Surely you don’t expect me to just ignore this.” 

Tina didn’t say anything for a second, “I promise I’ll handle it, but I want to handle it myself. Again I ask just...please don’t say anything to anyone.” 

“You have to, at the very least, tell Queenie. She’s been worried about you, especially since Tolliver came into the picture. I know it won’t help alleviate her worries, but at least she’ll then be able to help you.” 

Tina shook her head, “Telling Queenie will make it all worse. There’s nothing stopping her from going to Achilles and trying to confront him herself if she thinks he’s being cruel to me. And he’s not always like this, only when he gets angry or irritated.” 

“I have half a mind to go say something to him myself. I’m sorry but there is absolutely no reason for him to treat you anything like this, I don’t care how upset he gets.” Newt shook his head, “This can’t continue. I understand I’m in no position to tell you to end things with him, but something has to change if you don’t want me stepping in.” 

“I’ll talk with him about it, okay? I’ll see him again tomorrow and I’ll tell him how I feel about it. This will be the last time it happens, just...please.” Tina begged. 

Newt knew that there was going to be no convincing Tina to change her mind, “If I even see him look at you in the wrong way again I’m going to say something. I’ll give you some time to tell Queenie, but if you don’t then I might have to. She needs to know.” 

“Alright, alright…” Tina agreed to this, a new rush of panic going through her. Achilles wasn’t going to like what she had to say to him tomorrow, and telling Queenie wouldn’t be any easier. Who knew, maybe telling Achilles wouldn’t go that badly...there was always a chance he’d understand, right? 

The next twenty-four hours were not going to be easy ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you think Tina's actually going to try and talk to Tolliver? Is Newt going to tell Queenie? What're your thoughts on what's going to happen next?   
> Find me on tumblr at newsalamandertina if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up, there is a small scene of someone being hit in this chapter, but it's nothing too bad and it's not anything graphic.

The day after Newt had caught her coming home late, Tina had made an effort to avoid both him and Achilles at work. Normally it wouldn’t have been too hard to make sure she didn’t run into Newt, seeing as he was helping in a different department, but he had kept walking by to check on her. Avoiding Achilles wasn’t really possible, either, as he actually did work in the same department as her, and tried to constantly make sure he was standing over her no matter what work she was doing. She knew that Newt would notice this if he kept walking by, and that Achilles would probably notice that the magizoologist was making way more appearances than necessary. For her sake, she hoped that neither man would try to speak with her about the other to avoid any drama starting. 

She had been able to heal the bruises she had gotten the previous night, so Queenie was still unaware of what had happened. Newt had obviously not said anything to her as he had promised; had her sister known, there was no doubt in Tina’s mind that something would have already been said to Achilles. 

Tina was aware that Newt was going to try and make sure she said something to him today but…she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She didn’t think it was worth starting any unnecessary drama. All it would do was make Achilles mad, cause another argument, and probably get her hurt again. Why do that when keeping her mouth shut could mean she got home today with no incident? After all, he did have his sweet moments. Did she really want those moments to end too? 

Spending a good part of the day considering her options, Tina had decided that she would simply see what happened that afternoon. Not the best plan ever, but it worked for her. If her and Achilles ended up speaking later (which was more likely than she wanted to admit to herself), she might try and find a way to bring up how he would sometimes treat her. If not, she wouldn’t force the conversation. Or she could try and sneak away from work without him noticing again. This was what she both hoped and dreaded would happen. 

The last time she had managed to leave work without him had resulted in a huge argument between the two, and one that hadn’t ended well for Tina, not that any of them ever did. 

But, as luck would have it, she ended up having to stay late to finish up paperwork. Newt had tried to offer to stay with her so he could walk her home later, but she had ushered him off before she hoped Achilles had seen him talking to her. That would certainly cause something to start if he thought she was talking with other men. 

So Newt had left, despite his many protests. Though he had agreed to not hang around, he had made sure to remind Tina about speaking with Tolliver about his actions towards her. 

_‘It’s sweet how much he cares,’_ Tina smiled to herself at the thought, _‘I wish I would’ve just written him about that stupid article...then none of this would be happening.’_ Was it true, though? If she had confronted him about the supposed engagement, would they have ended up together? Would she have never agreed to even fancy the idea of seeing Achilles Tolliver outside of work? 

_‘Probably,’_ her thoughts continued, _‘I wish I could be with Newt now...but surely he’s moved on from any feelings he may have had about me. Especially after seeing me last night.’_ She shook the thoughts from her head. No, she couldn’t be with Newt. She was with somebody else now. And what if he wasn’t interested in her romantically? It wasn’t like she could just ask. 

As far as anybody else was concerned, Tina Goldstein had moved on from Newt Scamander. That’s what she told herself. For a while she has even convinced herself it was true, but then he came back to New York with the news that he wasn’t engaged. 

Had she made a terrible mistake by agreeing to see Tolliver? They were happy, weren’t they? ...Weren’t they? Tina wasn’t sure if she was actually happy with him or if she was happy that someone besides Newt had given her the time of day. Nobody had ever really shown romantic interest in her before all of this had started, after all. Sure, there had been a few small dates she had been on before, but it had never been anything serious. Romance hadn’t ever really been on her mind- no, she had to work to make sure her and Queenie would be okay. That’s how it had been since their parents had died. 

It wasn’t too long after Newt had walked away from Tina’s desk that Achilles stepped up. 

“What did he want?” he asked, not even bothering with saying hello. 

“Who?” Tina knew exactly who he meant, but decided to try and play dumb anyways. Not that it would get her very far. 

“That Scamander guy. Why was he talking to you?” 

“Newt just wanted to know how work’s going,” was the best excuse she had, “Wants to know how things have been since we caught Grindelwald.” 

“He has no business talking to you,” his voice was harsh. He was already getting angry, that much was obvious. 

Tina had to admit that she was slightly taken aback by this, “He’s a friend, Achilles. We-” 

Per usual, he had cut her off again, “I don’t care. I don’t want you to speak with him about any matters. I don’t care what it’s about.” 

“You can’t tell me who I can and can’t communicate with.” Tina wasn’t sure where that sudden burst had come from, but she instantly knew she shouldn’t have said it. She also wish she would’ve said something like that to the man much sooner. Where had this bravery been since the beginning? 

Tina felt the pain before having time to acknowledge what had happened. Achilles had just hit her at work. As it was a bit later in the day, there weren’t nearly as many people around, but there were still people around them regardless and at least one person had seen it. She noticed one witch’s eyes go wide upon seeing the act, before the woman picked up her pace and quickly left the room. 

“Don’t speak to me like that,” Tolliver hushed to an angry whisper, not that it’d do much good now. Noting the few stares they were not getting, he grabbed her arm, pulling her up and away from her desk and into an empty room nearby. Tina hoped that her moment of bravery would return, or at least that he couldn’t see how terrified she now was. She had never seen him this angry before, and knew it wouldn’t end well for her. 

“Look what you’ve made me do,” he was still whispering though it was getting louder. “In the office!” He was blaming her for his actions. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be hitting people in the first place if you don’t want anyone to know about it,” she spat back, “I didn’t make you do anything.” Why was she suddenly able to do this, say this? However proud of herself she felt at that moment, it was quickly demolished by Tolliver’s violent response to her statement. 

*** 

Newt hadn’t gone back to the apartment after Tina had managed to convince him to not hang around MACUSA for her. A nagging feeling told him not to wander far so he instead paced the nearby streets. 

If Tina did happen to speak with Tolliver today, as she said she would, then Newt might have to step in, after all…

And as it turns out, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to Tina?   
> As always, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_“Come on Tina…”_ a voice that almost sounded far away woke Tina up, yet she didn’t open her eyes. When had she fallen asleep...had she fallen asleep? She didn’t even remember going home. Hadn’t she been at work? And...why did everything hurt? 

The longer Tina was awake the more her senses came back to her, and even without opening her eyes she could tell that she wasn’t in her bed at home; she wasn’t in a bed at all. It was obvious that she was lying on the floor and that the voice that had woken her up wasn’t far away at all, but instead very close. 

“She needs to go see a healer,” a second voice said, which Tina was able to recognize as her sisters. Queenie was here? “How long do you think she’s been here?” 

Tina tried to open her mouth to ask where exactly she was, but found herself unable to do so. Why were her eyes still closed? 

“I don’t know, but it can’t have been long.” the first voice spoke again...was it Newt? “I was just here not too long ago, she told me not to wait for her. She…” he stopped. 

“Newt?” her sister’s voice asked questioningly, “Do you know what she was doing? Who might’ve done this?” 

“Tina had told me she was going to speak with Tolliver today. I can only imagine he didn’t react well to what she had to say. I...I told Tina I wouldn’t tell you this, but seeing as things have escalated a bit it’s only right you know.” 

“Achilles’ been beating her?!” Newt hadn’t had to actually say it. In all honesty, it was probably a miracle that Queenie hadn’t picked that piece of information out of Newt’s brain much earlier. Perhaps she had been too distracted? 

Finally, Tina was able to open her eyes and see the scene around her, though it was blurry. She was lying on the floor in a meeting room with both Newt and Queenie kneeling next to her. Both looked worried. Then the memories of what had happened finally returned to her. Yes, Achilles had gotten angry with her. That was the last she remembered before now. 

“Tina!” Queenie exclaimed, forgoing using any of the other nicknames she normally called her sister, “You’re awake, that’s wonderful! I still think you need to see a healer, though. Where does it hurt?” 

“I’m...alright.” Tina managed to say, sitting up despite her body’s protests. “I feel fine.” It was probably an obvious lie—everything was hurting her. 

“Oh I’m sure.” Queenie shook her head, “Why didn’t you ever tell me Achilles was hurting you? If I would’ve known—”

The dark haired witch shook her head, causing Queenie to stop mid-sentence. 

“Don’t say anything to him. Don’t do anything. Everything’s fine.” Tina said, not wanting anymore drama to start, “Really. It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“You were just unconscious!” 

Newt cut in, “How about we take her to have a healer look her over, Queenie? This conversation should wait until you get home.”

The two managed to get Tina standing up, where she then insisted she was fine to walk on her own. Nobody spoke as they made their way to have Tina looked over. 

***

It was well past dark by the time the three got back to the Goldstein’s apartment with all of Tina’s injuries healed. Tina had refused to say who had attacked her, and somehow managed to keep Queenie from saying anything just by glaring in her direction. 

As soon as they stepped through the door, though, Queenie was ready to continue their conversation from earlier. 

“You need to stop seeing him,” she said, “Had I known about any of this I would’ve made sure it ended, but you shut me out! Why didn’t you let me help you, Teenie?” 

“I don’t need help. And I don’t need you telling me to leave him!” Tina shot back. She didn’t know why she was suddenly angry with her little sister, but she was. 

“Well you certainly can’t stay with him!” 

Newt took this moment to excuse himself with the reasoning that he needed to tend to the creatures he did have in his case, however few there were. He didn’t want to be in the middle of the two sisters argument if he could help it. 

He heard Tina’s voice continue on, “You have no reason to say I shouldn’t be with Achilles.” 

“How he left you on that floor isn’t reason enough?” Queenie snapped back with, “You’re lucky that assistant found Newt waiting outside. Who knows how long it would’ve been until you were found?”

“You have no proof it was him. It could’ve just as easily been anyone else.” 

“No, it couldn’t have been! I know you, Teen. You’re strong enough to fight off anyone who tries to hurt you. Why did you let him hurt you? I don’t understand why you thought that was okay.” 

“And I don’t understand why you’re still insisting on being with Jacob when you know it’s against the law. Surely you know that won’t end well.” Tina almost regretted what she had said, but she had to make her point. “You keep saying I can’t tell you not to see Jacob, so why can you tell me who I can and can’t see?” 

This had hit a nerve with Queenie, “Fine then,” she said before storming out, “If you don’t want my help, I won’t give it. He’s no good for you but don’t bother listening to me. What do I know? I’m just your helpless little sister.” with that, she slammed the apartment door. 

Tina sighed, trying not to cry. Today had just been too much to handle. Sitting at the table and burying her face in her hands, she almost forgot she wasn’t alone. Newt was still in the apartment, having just come back up from his case. 

“Tina…?” he asked cautiously. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“I won’t make you, but I will say that I agree with Queenie. Any man who thinks it’s okay to hit a woman isn’t any good, and you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who treats you with the respect you deserve.”

“How do you know I deserve better than that?”

The question caught him off guard, “What?” 

“What if I do deserve it, how he treats me? How do I know that I didn’t do anything to deserve it, or what if it’s just completely normal? How do I know any of that?” Tina had resumed crying, though now it was coming out as sobs as she spoke. 

Newt was shocked. The first question had caught him off guard, but her follow up ones broke his heart. “You think you’ve done something to deserve being treated awfully by the man who is supposed to love you?” He wished he hadn’t used the word ‘love’ as soon as he had said it, but continued on.“Because I can’t think of a single thing that could possibly justify it.” 

“Well I can’t think of a single thing I’ve done to deserve having a man treats me anything like you have,” it had slipped out before she had a chance to think about what she was saying, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“The night I arrived you said that you thought that we would end up together, but the article in that magazine changed that. So you must’ve thought for at least a while that you deserved ‘a man who treats you anything like I do’, as you said. Why did that change?” Newt spoke softly, sitting down next to the still-crying Tina. 

Tina didn’t answer at first, but kept her face hidden behind her hands. Newt remained silent, waiting for her answer. 

“When I read that article,” Tina finally said, “I thought about how we acted around each other back in December. I thought we’d been flirting, even in our letters. So when I read that you were engaged, I came to the conclusion that you were just being friendly. So...when Achilles asked me to get dinner with him, I took the chance to see if I could find out what it actually felt like to have someone want to be with you. Of course you see how that turned out.”

Newt felt his heart sink. Tina had let herself be with this man because of an incorrect magazine article? 

“If I would’ve just written you,” Tina continued, “Asked about the engagement, or even just written to congratulate you...none of this would’ve happened.” 

“Why did you not tell Queenie about any of this?” 

“I’m her older sister, I’m supposed to protect her. I always have.” 

“That doesn’t mean you should deal with any of this alone. She could’ve helped.” 

Tina shook her head, “I never wanted her to know because I didn’t want her to try and get involved. I promised I’d take care of her and that’s what I’ve been trying to do. I know it might not make much sense but...” she looked at him, “If you’re willing to listen, I’d like to tell you about what it was like for me growing up. I’m not sure it’ll completely help explain everything now, but it might.” 

Newt nodded in response. He knew that the Goldstein sisters’ had been orphaned at a young age and had studied magic at Ilvermorny, but not much more when it came to their past. Was Tina really going to open up about it to him? He wasn’t sure why she was trusting him so much with all of this, especially since she was pushing Queenie away from it all. And why did Tina think it was going to help explain to him why she stayed with Tolliver? 

Tina took a deep breath, “So, I guess I should start with when our parents died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! How are you liking the story? Any predictions? Any questions? Comment and let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

_“So, I guess I should start with when our parents died.”_ Tina paused as if debating what, or how much, she should say. 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too hard, Tina.” Newt said. “You’re under no obligation to tell me if you’re not comfortable with doing so.” 

“I want to. But...I don’t actually know how to start. Right before our parents died, I promised I’d look after Queenie. It was harder for her, being a legilimens and all. We...well, we got sent to a no-maj orphanage at first. She was always the favorite there, I guess because she could tell what they were thinking. What they wanted in a child.”

Newt nodded, waiting for her to continue. 

“I tried to be as good as possible and make sure that Queenie didn’t show any magic in front of others. If she did, I would quickly make it look like I had done something to either cover what she had done or distract from it. Needless to say I wasn’t very well liked there because of it, as it happened so often.”

“They thought you were a trouble maker.” Newt said in simpler terms, making sure he understood what Tina had been saying. 

He got a nod in response, “They did. I got punished for it every time. At first it only happened when I actually did something that deemed punishment, but then...it was everyday. I’d get yelled at, denied meals, occasionally hit. I even got locked out one night, though I don’t know if it was purposeful or not. This went on for a while, until we left.”

This hurt more than anything to hear, but the magizoologist knew it was probably harder for Tina to tell. Had she ever told this story? “Queenie didn’t try and help you at all?” he asked, unsure of what else to say to this. 

“I told her not to. I didn’t want her to suffer any because she tried to stand up for me. She was so young she didn’t question me too much, really. Of course she still broke some of the rules I tried to get her to follow in the house, but she let me take the blame like I told her to.”

“When did you leave?”

“Our uncle took us in when he found out we were living with no-maj’s. He wanted us to be able to study and use magic, you know?”

Newt again nodded, wondering where this could possibly be going. It sounded like Tina and Queenie had escaped from the bad environment they had been in...had something worse happened?

“For a while it seemed like things were finally better,” Tina continued, “We didn’t have to hide our magic at home, so I wasn’t always taking the blame when it accidentally happened. I tried to be the best kid that I could be, and encouraged Queenie to do the same. I made sure we both were following the rules and doing everything asked of us. We never got yelled at in the beginning...he only ever yelled at our aunt. I don’t remember exactly when that changed, I think I just got so used to the yelling I didn’t even realize it became directed at us, though of course we did eventually go off to Ilvermorny for school. I didn’t know he was also hitting out aunt at first, but…she never complained. She never reached out for help. So...I never said anything either. Then or now.”

“You saw your aunt getting beat, so you assumed it was normal?” It’s what Newt asked, yet he wondered if it was something more. From what it sounded like, Tina had grown used to being hit for no conceivable reason...she didn’t think that’s how love was conveyed, did she? 

“I guess so.” Tina said quietly after a second, “And I don’t want Queenie to get involved because it’s my mess alone. I need to learn to handle it like my aunt did.”

“You shouldn’t have to just accept it, Tina. Those who love you should never lay their hands on you how Tolliver has. No matter what you may think, you need someone who treats you with the love and respect you deserve. Don’t try and say you don’t deserve that.” Newt said it before Tina could try and claim she didn’t deserve love and respect as he had claimed. 

Tears continued streaming down her face, “I don’t know how to end things with him, Newt. And what if I never find someone who actually loves me? How will I even know?” 

Newt bit his tongue, almost exclaiming that there was a person who truly loved her standing right in front of her. “You will.” he said instead, “Trust me.” 

She wiped her face and looked up at him, “Newt…”

“One day you’re going to enchant someone so much they’ll never be able to stop thinking about you,” he went on, “They’ll do whatever they can to see you, and to make sure you’re happy and not hurting in any way. Trust me, you’ll find someone who will cross oceans for you.” Was it a bad choice of words? It probably said too much. “And when you meet them, you’ll know. Maybe not at first, but you’ll know.” 

“Who will cross oceans for me…” Tina mumbled to herself so Newt couldn’t hear. She stayed silent for a second, “Even though I stopped writing back, you still came all the way to New York to give me your book.” she said, finally looking at him, “Why?” 

Newt wasn’t sure how to answer at first. Should he admit that he had longed to see her again? To hear her voice? Surely this wasn’t the time to admit to any of that. “I made a promise to you that I had full intentions of keeping.” he answered, which was also the truth. 

Tina hesitated before asking her next question, “I told you that I thought we’d end up together...was I wrong to think that there was something between us? Something more than friendship?” she looked away again, embarrassed and nearly dreading the answer he might give, “You were so kind to me even when I turned you in. I...no man had ever been so kind to me,” she rambled on before Newt had a chance to say anything, “I’m not sure if you were just being friendly, or if maybe you felt something I didn’t at first.” 

Newt took a deep breath, still unsure of what all he should say, “Of course I’m kind to you, you’ve done nothing wrong to deserve anything less. I...as you’re with another man, no matter the negative feelings I have about it, I don’t believe it would be appropriate to answer your question. But please do know that I care deeply for you, Tina. I want you to be safe and happy no matter who you’re with, romantically or not.” 

“I’ve been honest with you, can’t you be honest with me?” she pleaded, “Did you ever hope for something more between us?” Really, his reaction had already answered it for her, but she still wanted to hear him say it. 

“Tina-” was all the magizoologist had the chance to respond before there was a loud knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Tina sighed, getting up and trying to wipe away any remaining tears on her face, “Mrs. Esposito might be in the hallway and she can’t see you standing in here.” Newt wanted to argue this, after all it wasn’t safe to open the door this late without knowing who was on the other side, but Tina was right. Her landlady couldn’t see him in the apartment.

“Nobody should be at your door this late,” Newt said, “It’d do you just as well to ignore it. If they really need to speak with you, they can come back when it’s daylight. It can’t be Queenie, can it?” 

Tina shook her head, “Queenie can get in if she needs to, she wouldn’t knock like that. I guess I can just leave it alone.” she said as the knocking continued. Really, she was glad that Newt had given her an excuse to not open the door; it was obvious she had been crying, and she didn’t want anyone else to see her like that. 

Both had assumed that whoever it was would leave after a few minutes of no response, but they kept banging on the door. Newt was becoming more glad that Tina hadn’t gone to open the door at first, yet was considering going to open it himself now. Who on earth would keep banging so loudly on the Goldsteins door like this? 

As Newt stepped towards the door he got his answer. 

“GOLDSTEIN!” Achilles Tolliver’s voice suddenly came through the still-closed door, “I know you’re in there! Open the damn door!” 

Newt glanced back at Tina, who had somehow managed to go slightly paler than she had already looked. 

“Don’t open it, please Newt.” she whispered, “I don’t want to deal with him right now.” He nodded in response, stepping back away from the door. Surely Tolliver wouldn’t attempt to break in if nobody ever came to open the door...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an abrupt ending, but I wasn't sure where/how to end this chapter, exactly.   
> What do you think? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

_“Don’t open it, please Newt.” she whispered, “I don’t want to deal with him right now.” He nodded in response, stepping back away from the door. Surely Tolliver wouldn’t attempt to break in if nobody ever came to open the door...right?_

Newt looked in Tina’s direction as the banging on the door continued. She looked terrified, which was an expression that he had never seen on her face before. Not like this. Of course, she was scared. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since Tolliver had knocked her unconscious. 

Tolliver didn’t ease up on the knocking at first, but he stopped suddenly and it was quiet. For a split-second Newt had thought the man had finally left, then he heard the barely audible whisper. 

_“Alohamora.”_

Newt stepped between the door and Tina, taking his wand out of his holster. If Tolliver wanted to get to Tina, he’d have to go through him first. The magizoologist glanced back for a second, spotting his case still in the corner of the room. 

“If you want,” he said to Tina before Achilles was able to open the door, “Get in the case. He won’t bother you there; I’ll make sure he leaves.”

She gave a quick glance toward the case, then shook her head, “It’s my mess, I need to help handle it. Besides, I’m the Auror here, right?” As soon as the words left her mouth, the door opened and the other man stepped inside. His expression morphing to fury when he saw Newt standing in the apartment. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Achilles asked as he looked around and spotted Tina. “Sneaking other men up to your room, Goldstein? I thought you weren’t allowed to have males over. I also thought I told you not to speak with Scamander anymore.”

“I don’t believe you were welcomed inside, Mr. Tolliver,” Newt responded, again making sure he was standing between the two. “In fact, when someone doesn’t answer their door, I believe the correct thing to do is to walk away, not pick the locks and invite yourself inside.”

“And I don’t believe you have any right to tell me where I can and can’t be, _Mr. Scamander_. Now, I need to talk with Miss Goldstein here. You should leave.” 

“I’m asking _you_ to leave.” Newt stood his ground. Though he knew it wasn’t really his place, he felt the need to protect Tina. He was hoping she wouldn’t agree to talk with Tolliver- he couldn’t help her if she did. She would be setting herself up to get injured again, and he couldn’t have that. No, he was going to make sure it never happened again. Not at the hands of Achilles Tolliver, or any other man for that matter. 

Tolliver scoffed, “I want you out of my girlfriend’s apartment. What would people think if they saw her around another man? We don’t want people thinking our poor little Tina is a whore now do we?” he paused for a second before adding with a snarl, “Even if she is one.” 

Newt heard Tina let out a small sob behind him, and with a quick look back at her, he saw she was already on the verge of tears. While his immediate reaction was to try and comfort her, the sudden movement stopped him before he could even put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Achilles took the split-second Newt had been distracted to move towards Tina and seize her arm, pulling her closer to him. Now Tina let out a yelp of pain, and began struggling to free herself from his grip with no luck. 

“Let go of her, Tolliver.” 

“I just want to have a little chat. Besides, as I said earlier, I don’t want her around you. Now, if you don’t mind,” he gripped Tina’s arm harder, “I’d like a moment alone with Tina.” 

Tina looked pleadingly at Newt as she stopped trying to free herself. Newt couldn’t help but wonder if something like this had ever happened before. Newt reluctantly pictured Tolliver coming into her apartment late at night, at times Queenie wasn’t there, grabbing her as he just had…

He pushed the thoughts out of his head, quickly trying to think of a way to help free Tina from the other man’s grasp. Not wanting to wait until a better plan came to mind, Newt did the very first thing that came to mind, he called out the creature that he had kept in his sleeve regularly since his last visit to the city. He didn’t let go of the swooping evil, but the sudden emergence of the creature was enough to startle Achilles. It caused him to let go of Tina’s arm when he fell back in his attempt to get away from it. 

The swooping evil had come in handy in New York more times than Newt would have ever previously thought. Tolliver tried to quickly regain his composure, scrambling back up onto his feet. 

“What _is_ that thing?!” he yelled out, staring daggers at the magizoologist. “You can’t have that thing here!” 

“I don’t hear Miss Goldstein telling me to remove it from the premises.” 

“I meant in New York! You can’t have that thing _in New York_! In fact…” Achilles quickly glanced toward the case, “You can’t have that here, either. I’m going to have to confiscate it.” 

“No, you won’t!” Tina said, finally finding her voice. “You have no basis on which to take it.” 

A mix of anger and annoyance came over Achilles’s face as he turned toward Tina, who by this time had gone back to standing behind Newt. As she spoke, though, she stepped away from the magizoologist, trying to find her courage. 

“I’m sure Picquery will be delighted to know that we don’t have to worry about him letting anything loose in the city again,” Achilles said. 

“She already knows he has it with him.” She wasn’t sure if this was true but she went with it, “He’s been working at MACUSA under her request. She knows he has it with him.” 

Tolliver had enough, and suddenly jumped at Tina. Newt’s reflexes were quicker, though, and he stopped Achilles with a small stun before he had the chance to grab Tina again. 

“If I were you, I’d leave the Goldsteins alone from now on,” Newt said when Tolliver regained his senses. 

Achilles looked ready to argue back but glanced at the Swooping Evil that had made its way back to Newt’s hand. He turned to Tina instead. 

“Don’t let him speak like this to me, Tina.” he said, “If we’re going to be together, you can’t let random men into your apartment, and you certainly can’t let them try and kick me out of it!”

Tina wanted to remain silent, she wanted this entire situation to simply vanish, but that wasn’t going to happen. If she was going to say something to the man who had been hurting her, now was the chance. If he reacted badly, she had someone there to help protect her. 

“I want you out,” Tina managed, “Right now. And I don’t want to hear from you again. I...I can’t deal with you anymore. Get out.”

With one last glare at both people, Tolliver relented and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Newt paused a moment before turning to Tina. 

“I’m afraid he’s not going to just leave you alone now,” he said, “At least, I highly doubt he will. Please stay away from him as best you can for the next few days. In fact, I think you should consider staying home. Please.”

Instead of making a decision, Tina stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Newt, burying her face in his shirt before she began sobbing. He returned the hug, wishing he could make all of this end. 

_‘Sadly,’_ he thought, _‘I have a feeling it isn’t over just yet.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Let me know what you think!   
> Also, thank you to mysteriousphoenix for being my beta for this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Tina had stayed home from work the day following Achilles storming into her home, yet Newt was unable to convince her to stay home the day following that. She was stubborn and loved her work, there was little that could be said to make her miss two days in a row.

“I can only miss so many days of work, I only recently got reinstated,” she had said, “Besides, I’ll have to face him eventually, won’t I? Wouldn’t it be better to get it over with? I don’t want to have to worry about it.” 

“At least let me walk you in, then.” he knew there wasn’t going to be any chance of him convincing her to stay home once she had made up her mind, but he could at least make sure she got to work without incident. 

Tina nodded, not wanting to fight him on the matter. They opted to walk to the entrance of MACUSA, mostly walking in silence. 

“Do you know how much longer you’ll be working here?” Tina asked as they continued walking. 

_‘As long as you need me here,’_ Newt thought, “I’m not sure,” is what he said, “There’s more work I can do here, and at the moment there’s nothing pressing I need to get back to in London.” 

She nodded, the thought of _‘I hope it’s not anytime soon,’_ crossing her mind. _‘I don’t want to have to handle any of this without him. If he hadn’t been there last night…’_ she pushed the thoughts out of her head. He had been there to help protect her, there was no need to dwell on what hadn’t happened. 

Walking into the MACUSA building, Tina noticed all the side glances she was being given. Newt noticed it too; people were glancing in their direction, then immediately turning away and whispering to those around them. 

What had Achilles done? While there could be other explanation, Newt had a strong feeling that it had something to do with Tolliver. 

Newt walked Tina over to her desk, unsure of how to casually go his own way now. It seemed wrong to just turn and walk away, but he wasn’t sure what the right thing to do was. 

“Well…” he said, “Please come find me if you need me at any point today. I’ll come get you at the end of your shift, if that’s alright?” he got a nod in response, but Tina said nothing. Newt noted that she had noticed the staring of her coworkers, and seemed to be embarrassed by it. He was going to find out what had been said the day prior to make this happen. Maybe he shouldn’t have also taken the day off with Tina, after all. 

As it would turn out, he wouldn’t even have to ask someone what was going on. No, one of the others working in the Beasts Division let him in on it without realizing. 

“So is it true?” Newt’s coworker had asked when he walked in. 

“Is what true?” 

“About you and that Tina Goldstein. Tolliver said he walked in on you two the other day when he went to ask her to dinner, or something. He was saying all sorts of things about it but...you don’t really seem like the type of fella who would treat a lady like that. Of course Tolliver was trying to say Tina isn’t a proper lady, but…is that why you both were out yesterday?” 

Newt stared in shock for a second. That explained everything, all right. Tolliver had been spreading rumors about Newt and Tina’s relationship...all of which were dirty in some manner. None of which were true. 

Had he really stooped so low? That’s what he was going to get back at Tina, with some petty gossip? Newt quickly dispelled all the rumors that he had heard as the day went on, wondering if any had made their way to Tina’s ear yet. Was she getting the same questions about it that he was? 

Halfway through the day, Newt decided to go check on Tina and see how she was doing and, more importantly, if she had heard what anyone was whispering about. As he went to make his way to the part of the building she was in, a voice stopped him. 

“Mr. Scamander,” Madam Picquery called out, “Can I speak with you?” 

“Of course,” he answered, walking in her direction. “What can I do for you?” 

Picquery lead him to her office, where the door closed behind them. “I usually don’t get involved in the pointless gossip that tends to spread,” she started, “But I’ve been hearing way too much of it today. It seems to be all anybody wants to talk about, and I can honestly say I’m not sure why. Do you know what gossip I’m referring to, Mr. Scamander?” 

“I’ve heard people speaking of my relationship with Ti--Miss Goldstein, but I am trying to stop any more false information from being told. I can assure you that all the gossip is only that and nothing more.” Was Picquery really asking about the rumors of Newt taking Tina to bed? 

“It’s none of my business what goes on between you and Goldstein outside of work, but I don’t appreciate it getting in the way of what seems to be the majority of my staff’s work. Surely you can understand why?” 

Newt nodded, “Of course. I’ll do my best to make sure all the rumors die down, though I’m sure people will move on from it by tomorrow.” 

Picquery gave him a questioning look, “I understand you came to New York to visit her, not to work for MACUSA, but please be professional with Goldstein while at work. I’ll be telling her the same thing. I’d hate to have to send you back for being such a distraction.” 

Newt had to hide his shock. Picquery would try to get him sent back to London for being...a distraction? He had only been in New York hardly a week, and this was the first day where anything about him had distracted anyone, as far as he knew. Even now, it was just a stupid rumor started by an entirely different employee. Was Tolliver also going to be called into Picquery’s office today? 

Picquery dismissed him from her office, but stopped him again before he could walk out. 

“One last thing,” she said, “Do you know anybody at your Ministry by the name of Theseus Scamander?” 

Of all the things Newt could’ve expected to be asked, that wasn’t one of them. He was expecting something else about Tina and himself, not anything about the other Scamander. 

“I do,” he answered honestly, “Theseus is my brother. Can I ask what brings this up?” Had Theseus contacted MACUSA about him? Why would the president of MACUSA even know his name? 

“It was just a question, you may go now.” Picquery waved her hand, dismissing him for a second time. This time as Newt walked out of the office, he wasn’t called back in. 

He decided to walk back to where he had been working instead of going to see Tina, figuring she was about to be called into the office he had just left. Maybe when she was dismissed by Picquery she would come find him to talk about all that had seemed to happen so far that day. Would she also be asked about Theseus? 

Newt had been able to stay mostly focused on his work that morning, apparently unlike most others who worked around him or Tina, but now Picquery’s question, and refusal to say what brought it up, kept going through his head over and over. 

“Do you know anybody at your Ministry by the name of Theseus Scamander? It’s just a question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems we have two things going on here now...what does Tolliver have to gain from the rumors and why are questions being asked about Theseus? Hm....  
> Let me know what you think!   
> Find me on tumblr @ newsalamandertina


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to ravenpuff1956 for beta-ing this chapter for me!

Theseus Scamander, unlike his brother, was not a fan of traveling to far away from where his work was based in London. He knew it was sometimes necessary though, and this was one of those times. 

Thankfully for him, since it was an official visit from the Ministry to MACUSA, he was allowed to travel to New York using a portkey rather than by ship. It made the journey shorter and simpler. 

_‘I wonder where Newt is,’_ Theseus thought, _‘Last I heard he was here...maybe I’ll run into him.’_ The last time he had seen his younger brother was at a meeting to get Newt’s international travel ban lifted, the time it had been successfully lifted allowing Newt to jump on a ship back to New York. Though Newt had never told Theseus why he was so eager to get back to the States, the older brother had a feeling he knew. When he had tried to question Newt about it, his younger brother had brushed him off, confirming his suspicions. 

_“Are you ever going to tell me her name?” Theseus joked as he watched Newt hurry to make it to the docks._

_“What?” Newt had responded._

_“Oh come on, why else would you be so desperate to go back to New York? You met someone, didn’t you?”_

_Newt had ignored the question, “I have to be going now if I’m going to make it on time,” he said, “I’ll let you know whenever I might be back in London. Take care, Theseus.” and with that, Newt had disapparated away from his brother._

***

“Excuse me, could you direct me to Madam Picquery’s office?” Theseus asked someone once he arrived at MACUSA, thanking them as they pointed out the direction. As he approached the office, a dark-haired witch nearly ran out of it, and almost into him in the process. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, quickly moving out of his way and continuing on her path without another word. 

Theseus watched her for a second before turning his attention back to the task at hand, walking into the office the other had just deserted. 

“You must be Mr. Scamander,” Picquery said, “Please, come in.” 

***

Tina stared at Madam Picquery in shock at the news she had just been told, not sure what to think of it. All she knew was that she had to tell Newt. 

“You may go now, Miss Goldstein,” Picquery said, “I’ll give you more information on the matter at a later time when I get more details worked out.” 

Tina nodded and turned, walking a bit quicker than she had meant to out of the office. She had to go tell Newt what Picquery had just told her. In her haste, she didn’t notice the other person making their way to the president’s office and nearly ran into him. 

“Sorry,” she said, taking off again before the man could say anything back. She didn’t want to waste any time now; she didn’t even bother to see who she had almost run into. Did it really matter? 

“Newt!” Tina ran up to his desk, “We...can we talk?” she asked, noticing the other MACUSA employees trying to discreetly watch them, curious as to what the two could be talking about, “In private?” 

Newt nodded and stood up, thinking he knew what this was about. The rumors had been brought to her attention, and she wasn’t happy about it. He knew Tina would run to find him after her meeting with Picquery. 

“How about we take a walk?” Newt offered, “Get out of the building for a bit.” 

As they left the building and began walking down the sidewalk, he could tell that Tina was getting more anxious by the second. 

“Are you alright, Tina? I know the talk of the place today is unsettling, but…” 

“No, no, that’s not it...I mean, I’m not happy that Achilles decided to spread around that I’m some sort of...loose woman...but Picquery called me into her office and...she wants me gone, Newt.” 

This caught him off guard, causing him to stop walking. Tina stopped and turned to look at Newt, tears gathering in her eyes. “What do you mean?” Newt asked after a second. 

“She...she said that I was getting reassigned. I thought she meant I’d be getting a new case to work on, but Picquery said I would be moving to a new location to work. I’m being sent away from New York for who knows how long, and she won’t even tell me where she’s sending me yet.” 

Newt thought for a second, trying not to let his panic show. After all he had been through to get back to Tina, was he going to be separated from her yet again? “...Did she say if it was international or not?” 

“I think so...all I was told was that another government requested help looking into Grindelwald’s other crimes. She’s meeting with someone soon to further discuss details but she wants to send me.” 

“But that sounds like a good thing, in a way? Picquery is trusting you to be of help to them.” 

Tina couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face, “But New York is my home. It’s where Queenie is, and she’s my only family! I don’t know anybody anywhere else...I’d rather not leave like that.” 

Newt’s thoughts wandered back to the last thing that Picquery had said to him; she had asked about Theseus. The Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic...could that mean…? 

“I think you may be sent to London,” Newt said before he could fully piece all his thoughts together, “I could be wrong, but Picquery had asked me about my brother earlier today. I haven’t heard anything saying he’s coming to New York, but you know he’s the Head Auror at the Ministry.” 

Tina considered this for a second, “I’d still be leaving Queenie, but...I guess I’d be away from Achilles and his influence over my life.” 

_‘And you’d have me,’_ Newt wanted to say, _‘I’ll go wherever you need me to,’_

“Let’s not stress about it too much,” is what came out, “When you find out more information, tell me. We’ll figure it out together.” 

_‘You don’t have to do this alone, Tina. You won’t be alone.’_ how he wished he could just say it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> As always, find me at tumblr @ newsalamandertina


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...the last chapter!   
> Thank you so much to ravenpuff1956 for beta-ing!

The day had been full of distractions, and Newt now felt as if he had gotten little work done even in the hour that had passed since his walk with Tina. Was there any point in staying at MACUSA for the rest of the work day, especially when he knew nothing would truly be accomplished? Between the rumor, his meeting with Picquery, finding out Tina was being reassigned...it was probably best if he just went back to the Goldstein’s apartment. 

But what about Tina? He couldn’t just leave her alone at work. Maybe she would be willing to go home early as well...after all, she had just gotten what could be considered bad news. Would she be against taking the rest of the day off now? 

Newt again went to make his way towards Tina’s desk, though this time he was not stopped by anyone wanting to pull him into some sort of meeting. As he got closer to the Magical Law Enforcement Department, he slowed his pace as he caught an interesting piece of conversation going on between two other in the hallway. 

“I heard there’s a representative from the Ministry of Magic in London here,” one of the witches whispered to the other, not knowing Newt was around the corner, “He was trying to find Picquery’s office. Do you think it could be true that they’re here to take that Newt Scamander person back?” 

“He hasn’t been here that long, has it? Do you think the Ministry would be that desperate to have him back? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that he isn’t a huge help to whatever government he decides to help at the moment but...couldn’t they spare him a little longer?” 

“What if it has something to do with his relationship with Goldstein?” 

At this point, Newt had stopped and was trying his best to hear the full conversation. Obviously, if Picquery was considering Tina to London, or anywhere really, nobody else knew this yet. But what did they mean by there being a Ministry representative here? Was Theseus in New York, or was it someone else? No...it would probably be Theseus, why else would Picquery have said his name specifically? 

“Why would the Ministry care if he’s having a love affair in New York? Unless...do you think he’s trying to get her a job across the pond? Ohh, maybe he’s wanting to marry her! They’re just trying to make sure she can work there first!” 

“That’s ridiculous, I heard Goldstein was with Tolliver...though after hearing that she’s been sleeping with Scamander, I’m not sure anymore. Do you think she’d just run off to England with him like that? I mean, I guess he _is_ famous now…” 

Newt was tiring of listening to the duo’s gossip at this point, and turned the corner so he was in view of them. Both women stopped talking and glanced over at him, and he didn’t need the ability to read minds to know they were both wondering if he had heard them. 

He walked right past them, considering stopping by Picquery’s office. If Theseus was really here, that’s where he’d be, after all. Maybe he could hear their conversation… _‘no, just get to Tina and ask if she wants to head home.’_

“Newt!” a voice called from behind as he had almost made it to his destination, “Newt, I was hoping I’d run into you.” 

The magizoologist turned and saw his brother smiling at him, “Theseus,” Newt said back, “I didn’t know you were in New York.” 

“The Ministry asked me to come see if I could get an Auror who helped assist in the capture of Grindelwald to relocate for a bit. Help us clean up the mess he made in Europe.” 

“So you’re looking to steal MACUSA’s employees?” 

“Not steal, but ask if they’d be willing to transfer. Madam Picquery seems to believe that I’ll have luck with the witch who arrested you last year.” 

A new voice entered the conversation, “If you’re looking for help rounding up the last of Grindelwald’s followers in Europe,” it said, “Then you shouldn’t consider Goldstein. She’s a disaster waiting to happen. I, on the other hand, would be up to the challenge.” 

Newt couldn’t help but give the man who had just walked up a nasty look, one that Theseus didn’t miss. Whoever this was, his little brother did not like him. 

“Tolliver,” Newt said in an eerily calm tone, one that Theseus knew was meant to mask his anger, “I don’t believe we were speaking with you. And as it sounds, the decision has been made. You won’t be able to bully your way into getting this assignment.” 

Tolliver gave a small laugh, turning to Theseus, “Achilles Tolliver,” he said, reaching out to shake the British Head Auror’s hand, “Newt here isn’t a big fan of Aurors, but he is a fan of Miss Goldstein. In fact,” he glanced over at Newt, and it became apparent to the magizoologist that Tolliver didn’t realize the two were brothers. “Newt has been romantically involved with her, I hear. He’d tell you anything to get her to London.” 

Theseus gave Newt a confused look, one that asked _‘what is going on?’_ , and Newt couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. 

“Theseus Scamander,” Theseus responded, now introducing himself and seeing Achilles’ face drop when he connected the dots, “And I’m afraid my brother is correct, Mr. Tolliver, I’m going to meet with Goldstein right now to discuss her transfer.” 

Tolliver didn’t bother saying anything back, but rather just glared at both Scamanders before turning and making his leave. 

“So,” Theseus asked after a second, “Can I ask what that was about?” 

“Ah, we’ve had some...disagreements, especially where Tina...Goldstein is involved. And before you ask, no, I’m not seeing her romantically. He was, and as they’ve just broken up he’s not taking it too well. Trust me when I say that he is not the type of person you’d want joining your team.” 

“Noted,” the older brother said, “So then you do know Tina Goldstein? Would you mind introducing me?” 

“So you’re really considering taking her to London?” Newt had to ask. If she was going, he would tell Picquery he had to go back as well. After all, he was only working here as long as he was staying in New York. He could end his trip whenever he wanted. 

“If I can ever get around to meeting her,” was the response given with a laugh. Finally, Newt was able to get to Tina’s desk, though with his brother right behind him. 

Tina turned and saw them before Newt had the chance to get her attention, “Hello, Tina,” he said when he noticed her glancing at Theseus, “This is my brother, Theseus.” 

“Oh,” she sat up a bit straighter, “Hello Mr. Scamander.” now she stood up, shaking his hand, “Tina Goldstein.” 

“Pleasure,” Theseus said, “I’ve been told that Picquery already discussed a possible transfer with you. If you have a bit of time, I’d like to discuss what all it entails.” 

She glanced at Newt, who gave a small nod. This was all she needed to know that he thought this was a good decision. If she had to go to London, at least she’d know somebody. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Alright,” she said, “I’d love to know more.” 8

*** _One Year Later_ ***

Tina couldn’t help but smile as she walked through the front door of Newt’s—their—flat. She had moved in two weeks ago, yet prior to that she had spent so much time here it only made sense for her to officially live there. 

“I’m home,” she called down into the basement, knowing that’s where Newt would be. 

“Alright love, I’ll be up shortly.” he called back, smiling even though she couldn’t see him. Beside him, Theseus let out a laugh. 

“So, when are you going to just propose to her?” Theseus asked teasingly. “You are going to, right?” 

Newt’s face started turning red, “I would like to eventually, but we haven’t been romantically involved for that long and I don’t want to scare her off. Besides...wasn’t this assignment only temporary? She’ll have to go back to MACUSA eventually…” 

“She could relocate to the Ministry permanently. I hear the Head Auror likes having her on his team, so maybe he’d offer her a permanent spot.” 

Newt wanted to roll his eyes and pretend to be annoyed at the way Theseus had just referred to himself, but what his brother had said gave him hope. Tina could stay in London? She had seemed a lot happier this past year, and it wasn’t like she would’ve have a place to live....

Snapping out of it, Newt asked, “What are you doing here anyways, Theseus?” 

“Your girlfriend invited me over for dinner. So, maybe we should go see if she needs any help.” 

Now he nodded, looking up at the door that led out of the basement, thinking of the woman waiting for him up there. He thought about the place she had been in when he returned to New York, versus where she was now. Tina was happier, it was obvious. 

While it had taken a while for Newt to finally properly ask to court her, both were relieved when he finally did. Suddenly, it all felt right. This was how it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks! Thank you all so much for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just kinda setting everything up, so not too bad, right? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at newsalamandertina!


End file.
